


You Aren't Peter!?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:I need Tony cheating on Peter. Truly by mistake and Peter eventually forgiving him by letting him have one more chance. This would mean the world to me if you could write this one. 😊





	You Aren't Peter!?

Tony groans as he wakes up, pulling the warm body next to him closer. He sniffs and sighs. “God, Pete, how much did I drink last night?”

The other man turns in his arms. “Pete? My name is Chris. Man, you must be drunk.”

Tony’s eyes shoot open and he pulls back. Oh good god. He looks just like Peter! Brown eyes, cute nose, little lips. Curly brown hair. Except for his cheeks aren’t the right shape. This man’s—Chris’s—cheeks are sharp. His face is longer.

Sober, he can understand how he thought this was Peter when he was shit faced.

“Fuck, fuck, you aren’t- you aren’t Peter-“

Chris sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Who’s Peter?”

“Oh god, my boyfriend! He’s going to- he’s going to be so broken- oh-“ he stands, getting dressed quickly.

Chris frowns. “You have a boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I thought you were him!” He pulls out his phone and shows him a picture.

Chris winces. “Shit, he does look just like me…”

Tony whimpers, bucking his pants up and fumbling. “He’s going to be broken, he’s going to hate me, I’m a cheater, oh god I’m a cheater!”

“You didn’t mean to.” Chris says, standing and getting dressed himself. “You thought I was him. That’s a pretty damn good excuse.”

Tony shuffled him out the bedroom door, into the living room. “Do you think he’ll fucking believe me?! Oh yeah, sorry babe, I slept with someone else; but it was an accident! I swear!” Tony says sarcastically. “Yeah, because people accidentally fuck their boyfriend’s doppelgänger all the fucking time!”

Chris winces. “Hey man, don’t take it out on me. I didn’t know you were dating someone.”

Tony pulls his hair. “Steve was supposed to take me home, why didn’t-“

“You left with Peter, that’s why.” Steve says.

Tony turns on his heel, shoving Chris towards Steve. “This isn’t Peter, you fuck ass!” Tony yells.

Steve looks and then does a double take. “Oh, no…” Steve whispers.

“Oh, no.” Tony mocks. “I was drunk out of my mind, what’s your excuse?!” Tony yells.

“I- it was dark and- I was dancing with Buck-“

“Of fucking course you chose to ditch me for Bucky, again. I can’t believe I ever fucking trusted you!” He turns to Chris. “Just get out, please, here’s $100. Call a cab. I don’t need change, just leave.”

Chris sighs and leaves, grumbling.

Steve winces. “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean-“

“You didn’t mean to! You were responsible for me! You were supposed to watch me, to make sure I didn’t choke to death on my own puke, and you let me go home with a stranger!”

“I’m sorry, Tony, I thought it was Peter too!” He says. “Peter can’t be mad… that kid looked just like him. Me you and Happy all didn’t notice a difference.”

“Oh yeah, that’ll cheer him up! ‘Sorry babe, I just don’t know your face well enough to pick you out of a fucking line up!’”

Steve rubs his face. “I’m sorry, Tony. I really am.” He leaves, letting Tony alone in the kitchen.

Tony pulls his hair and sobs, going to the bathroom. Peter is going to hate him…

~

Peter walks in, huffing. “God, that test kicked my ass! Sorry I couldn’t go out with you and Steve and Bucky last night, but I’m glad I stayed home to study. And MJ said- woah, Tony! Why are you crying?!”

Tony looks up, rubbing his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Peter stiffens. “What did I do…”

Tony shakes his head. “No, not you… I…”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Peter asks, voice teary.

Tony stands. “I- I- I accidentally… I…” Tony pulls his hair and sobs. “I’m so sorry! I was so drunk, and it was so dark, and he looked just like you! He looked just like you, except his cheeks were sharper and-“

“Tony…”

“And Steve and Happy didn’t notice either and they weren’t even drunk! He looked so much like you and-“

“Tony.”

“-and I’m so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or cheat on you and I- god- I’m so-“

“Tony!” Peter yells.

Tony falls silent, tears falling down his cheeks.

Peter steps closer, lower lip wobbling. “You cheated on me?” He whispers.

Tony sobs and pulls his hair, shaking. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry! Please don’t leave me Peter, I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t mean to!”

Peter sobs and pulls away, grabbing his bag and running out the door.

Tony sobs and falls to the floor, curled into a ball. “He’s gone.” He keeps whispering over and over. “I lost him, he left me, he’s gone, I ruined it, I ruin everything!” He sobs and tears his hair.

Steve is consumed with guilt as he watches. He sighs and chases after the boy. “Peter!” Steve calls.

Peter turns, eyes red with tears. “Y-Yes?” He asks, voice thick.

“He really- come with me.” He leads the way to the camera room. He rewinds to the part where the boy entered the penthouse with Tony. “Look. See? He does look just like you. It was dark and he was drunk, even I thought it was you. Heck, Happy drove them here. He thought it was you too.”

Peter whimpers and wipes his eyes. “He…”

Steve blinks as Friday speeds the footage up herself. “Boss, this is the clarifying piece.”

Peter sniffles and watches. He watches as Tony wakes up. As he groans and asks Peter how much he had- asks Peter! “He really did think it was me?”

Steve nods, and Friday hums softly. “He did, Peter. I know this hurts you, but Tony did not mean to hurt you or cheat on you.”

~

Tony looks up when he feels a big hand on his shoulder. He stands and punches Steve, whimpering in pain as his hand breaks. “You fucking son of a bitch, I hope you die in a fire and rot in hell!” He screams. He looks to his broken fingers. “I can’t believe I fucking trusted you. I should have known. You’re a piece of scum. I forgave you for hiding Bucky from me. But I will never, ever forgive you for this. You fucking two-faced, untrustworthy, self-absorbed liar!”

“Tony…” Peter whispers.

Tony turns, eyes wide. “Peter?”

Peter sniffles. “Tony, I… I see now you didn’t m-mean to. I saw- I saw. And… and I trust you not to do it again.”

Tony sobs and hugs Peter. “I’ll never touch a bottle again, if it means I never hurt you again.” He sniffles.

Peter smiles and kisses the side of Tony’s head. “That would make me feel better.”

Tony nods and kisses him again. “Okay. Okay. I love you, I’m so sorry.” He whispers.

Peter smiles. “Okay. I believe you.”


End file.
